CHOI FAMILY
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Siwon meminta Kibum jadi Namja chingunya... . sekuel dari Ff ANAK KU


CHOI FAMILY

.

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka

Genre : Family, romance

Rate : K

Cast : YunJae HanChul SiBum ChangKyu

Warning : GS untuk para Umma, Yaoi, typo sudah pasti ada, Ff ini di tulis oleh orang geblek yang tidak becus menulis,

Ff ini masih sekuel dari Ff ANAK KU

.

.

"sudah siap Boo?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dimana suaminya berada,

"sudah bear, di mana anak-anak?"

"di bawah, mereka menunggu mu sambil bermain dengan Jiji... "

Jaejoong menanatap suaminya ragu, "kau yakin mereka bermain Yun?"

"Errr... sepertinya sih begitu..."

Jaejoong sweetdrop,

"ayo berangkat, tidak enak sama Cullie noona kalo terlambat... "

Keduanya pun turun untuk menghampiri si kembar yang akan berulang tahun ke tiga minggu depan,

"Bummie... Minie... "

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung tidak mendapati Jiji di sekitar kedua bocah itu, padahal tadi Yunho bilang kedua anaknya bermain dengan Jiji,

"Chagi... di mana Jiji?" tanya Yunho saat melihat raut bingung istrinya,

"Tadi minie gangguin Jiji lagi appa, tapi Bummie udah tolongin kog, Buummie sembunyikan di tempat yang aman" jawab kibum polos, Jaejoong mengerutkan kening heran,

"Di mana Chagi?"

"di kulkas!"

Glek!

Jaejoong membatu, Yunho menatap istrinya prihatin, di langkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas,

"eung... " Jiji menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu dan tubuh yang hampir beku, di raihnya kucing malang itu dalam ke dalam pelukannya, Jiji pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho,

.

.

Kediaman Choi,

"Wonie... bisa kau suruh Kyu mandi?" Pinta nyonya Choi,

"ne umma... "

Namja berumur lima tahun itu melangkah menuju kamar Dongsaengnya,

Cklek!

pintu terbuka, Siwon melongokkan tubuhnya ke dalam kamar dan ternyata tak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar itu,

"Tuan muda... sudah bermain airnya... " suara maid dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mandi di bantu maid, Siwonpun menyusul ke kamar mandi,

"Kyu... cepat mandinya... "

Kyuhyun yang sedang main hujan-hujanan dengan cara mencioratkan air ke arah Maid menoleh,

"Umma bilang sebentar lagi Keluarga Jung akan datang" kata Siwon,

Mata kyuhyun berbinar-binar mendengar kalimat 'Keluarga Jung akan datang' , kalo keluaga Jung datang berarti Changmin akan datang, kalo Changmin datang berarti dia punya teman untuk errrrr... bermain errrr... membuat kekacauan#Plak# , dia sudah beberapa kali ketemu Changmin saat ada pertemuan para orang tua, beda dengan kakaknya yang tidak pernah mau ikut acara orang tua mereka,

"apa yang kau fikirkan Kyu?" tanya Siwon curiga

"aniyo hyung... hyung kelual saja sana... Kyu mau mandi... "

.

.

Ting tong!

Choi Hangkyung yang kebetulan sedang di ruang tamu pun langsung pergi membuka pintu,

"Hyung... "

"Oppa... "

"Oh kalian sudah datang? masuklah... "

"anneyong jusi... " Sapa Changmin dan Kibum bersamaan,

"anneyong Bummie Minie... "

"Yunho... Joongie... kalian sudah datang?" sapa Heechul dari dalam, dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun,

"ne eonni... wah... Siwonie sudah besar ne... "

Siwon langsung membungkuk ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong "anneyong Ahjusi... ahjuma... " sapa Siwon dengan sopan

"anak mu manis sekali hyung... " kata Yunho,

Kyuhyun langsung melempar seringainya ke arah Changmin, Changmin membalas dengan seringai yang sama, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari seringai mengerikan dari dua bocah itu sementara para orang tua sibuk mengobrol,

Siwon tak melepas pandangannya dari Kibum sejak tadi, Kibum yang pada dasarnya pemalu dan panakut di tambah ini bukan hal biasa baginya langsung menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang tubuh dongsaengnya yang memang lebih besar darinya, sesekali Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon yang tak juga melepas pandangannya dari dirinya,

"waeyo hyungie?" tanya Changmin,

Kibum menggeleng takut, Changmin melihat ke sekitarnya berusaha mencari tahu apa gerangan yang membuat Hyungnya ketakutan, dan-

"Yak! kuda pelvet... belhenti menatap Hyungie... " teriakan Changmin mampu mengslihkan perhatian para orang tua,

"ani, aq bukan kuda dan pelvet itu apa? aq tidak mengerti..." jawab Siwon

"dasal kuda pelvet telus kenapa kau menatap hyungie sampai ngilel... "

"Aigo... Siwonie suka Bummie eo?" goda Jaejoong, sedang yang di goda mukanya langsung memerah,

"hapus ilel mu hyung... dasal memalukan!"cetus Kyuhyun,

"Kibummie mau maen sama Siwon hyung?" tanya Heechul,

Kibum menggeleng cepat, Siwon mendekati Kibum "ayo main Kibummie... " ajak Siwon

"Siwon hyung baik loh Bummie... " kata Jaejoong,

Kibum masih saja menunduk, akhirnya dia menurut saja ketika Siwon menarik tangannya

"Kyu juga mau main... "

"Minie juga..."

"boleh main tapi ingat ya... jangan nakal!" Kata Jaejoong, keduanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian naik ke kamar Kyuhyun, entah apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum sedang duduk di ruang tengah, Siwon masih saja memandangi Kibum, bibir Kibum mengerucut lucu saat tidak menemukan mainan yang di inginkannya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai biasa dengan Siwon,

"Kibumie... " panggil Siwon,

"eumh?" Mata Kibum betkedip-kedip lucu saat menatap Siwon,

"kau cantik sekali... mau jadi namja chingu ku Bummie?"

"pacal? apa itu sama dengan makanan-makanan Minie? "

"tentu bukan Bummie... "

"apa itu nama hewan... "

"kalo bummie jadi namja chingu ku nanti kita jadi kayak appa dan Umma... ."

"eumh... bummie mau... " Kibum mengangguk-ngangguk lucu meskipun sejujurnya dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan kata-kata Siwon.

Chuuuu...

mata Kibum mengerjap bingung, bibir Siwon masih menempel di bibirnya,

Bruk!

seorang maid pingsan melihat sang Tuan muda melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya di lakukan oleh anak di bawah umur,

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk atas karpet berwarna coklat di lantai kamar Kyuhyun, keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan memasang pose berfikir#taukanmaksudnya?#, tak jauh dari mereka Heebum duduk dengan tubuh gemetaran, tali di lehernya menyebabkan dia tak bisa lari,

Ting!

muncul bola lampu di atas kepalanya, Kedua bocah itu menyeringai sambil melirik Heebum yang kian ketakutan,

.

.

"Kenapa Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak kelihatan?" tanya Yunho

"sedang di kamar Kyu bermain bersama Heebum... " jawab Hangkyung membuat tiga orang lainnya membisu

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Heechul prihatin, sedang di tatap malah menatap susminya dengan tatapan mematikan, Hangkyung menatap tiga orang di depannya heran mrlihat reaksi tak biasa mereka.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pads Heebum Choi Hsngkyung!" kata Heechul dengan nada penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mian... lagi2 pendek...


End file.
